I Need Your Help
by That-Double-D-Tho
Summary: Kyle is stuck in a abusive relation ship with no one to help. Well that is until he runs into Cartman. Rated M for violence and stuff :I (Will be re named!)
1. Chapter 1

New fic though South Park! I'm starting to get out of EENE though I'll try n finish my other fic! Matthew was kinda made up in like two minutes haha. I had this stuck in my head after seeing something from a cartoon xD

Anways, this will be Kyle x Cartman! (Kyman) I do NOT own South Park! I dooo not own like anything besides my terrible writing skill lol

Kyle woke up groggily and rubbed at his eyes slowly. Half asleep he reached his arm over beside him only to feel the mattress. Kyle sat up a little more awake to see an empty spot next to him. He sighed and looked at the clock which read; 9:54 in the morning. Matthew, his boyfriend must be at work, he leaves at 6:00.

He wished he atleast would wake him up and give him a quick kiss or something. Though he always says Kyle should sleep. He honestly could sleep whenever he wanted. Matthew payed rent for the appartment they shared and for, well, everything. But that left him home, alone. Don't get him wrong he was greatful for Matthew! He got him away from his mother and he was now a little more independant.

He would hang with his friends, but of course there was something stopping him. Stan, at twenty four, was still with Wendy, who took up his time. Though he heard that they might get engaged.. Kenny was always out partying or doing things Kyle would rather not go into further detail about. He shivered at the thought.

Cartman had only a month ago came back to South Park. He lives with his mom currently. At eighteen Cartman left, saying he never wanted to come back to. and I quote, "this shit hole of fags." I heard from Stan on the phone that Cartman has cleaned up his act though. I'm not sure if I believe him. Anyways, I don't really want to have anything to do with him, he doesn't even know if I still live here.

The other reason he can't hang out with his friends is that Matthew is kinda.. the jealous type.

No use trying to go back to bed, I'm too awake now anyways. I get up and do my morning routine. I decide that I should shower before cleaning. After his shower while drying his hair with his towel he looks up into the mirror. His eyes were green though they looked a little.. dull? He had bags under his eyes, the result of little sleep. He frowned at the mirror and sighed. He then continued to dry his hair. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Later that night Kyle was doing dishes with earbuds in listening to music when hands landed on his shoulders quickly. Kyle jumped startled and ripped out his earbuds and whipper around. "Gah! Dammit Matthew you scared me!" He screeched fuming. Said man only replied with a chuckle.

He was atleast half a foot taller then Kyle and had spiked back blonde hair and light stubble. He was wearing blue jeans, a hole in the knee, and a tank top showing off his tan muscles. He leaned in and kissed Kyle on the lips. He tasted strongly of beer Kyle returned the kiss anyways as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Matthew in turn put his hands on Kyles hips and deepened the kiss. Kyle let out a small moan in return, and Matthew smirked into the kiss.

He began leading Kyle to their bedroom, trying to go further into the action. Before he could get out of the living room to the small hallway leading to the bedroom Kyle pulled back and stopped him. "Not tonight, okay.." He lightly put his hands on the others chest then backed away a step. Matthew grabbed his wrists and pulled Kyle towards him. "Why not babe? Come on just a quicky!" Kyle shook his head and tugged his hands back. "No, I don't really want to Matthew. Besides, I have to clean the dishes and do laundry, and after that I-"

He was inturrupted when Matthew shoved him back and let go of him, making him fall back on his butt. He whinced a little and snapped his head up to glare at Matthew. Matthew was standing above him his arms crossed and glaring back. "You know what Kyle, I don't think you realize how much you need me! How much I give you! I took care of you when your "best friend" was fucking some whore! I'm the only one who is bothering to watch your sorry ass!" Kyle's eyes widened in shock. Lately Matthew has been changing and getting more violent but that, _that_, was uncalled for! "W-what?! Matthew what the hell!"

Matthew bent down and grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up, slightly ripping the shirt. Their noses were almost touching and Kyle could smell his beer smelling breath stronger then ever now. "You're drunk Matthew. Let go of me, you need to go to bed." Kyle was shoved against the wall as Matthew attacked his neck with his mouth and pinned his hands above his head. Kyle did the most reasonable thing he could think of, he kneed him in the balls. _Hard_.

Mathew immediatly pushed back and kneeld down holding himself. "S-shit!" he said barely above a whisper. "You lil' bastard!" He yelled out quickly moving upwards and uppercutting Kyle before he could react. Kyle's head slammed into the wall, making his vision blurry. He stumbled forward and leaned onto the couch side for support and blinked his vision back to normal. He had tears rolling down his face but wiped them away quickly. He shook his head and turned around only to be slapped across the face. The force of it knocking his head to the side. His eyes began burning again with tears.

"The hell did you do that for you peice of shit!" Kyle heard as he brought his hand to his cheek. He could taste blood in his mouth. "Huh?" Kyle looked up at Matthew fearfully. Kyle honestly was at a loss for words. "Fucking pathetic, can't even talk.." he said as he glared down on Kyle. "I didn't want you to force it on to me! I-It was the only choice!" Matthew scoffed. "Like I give a fuck what you want!" Kyle began walking towards the door a few feet away. "Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Matthew shouted as Kyle opened the door. Kyle turned his head to the side. "Out." He then walked out and slammed the door behind him while blinking away tears.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think anyone would review or like it to be honest... THANK YOU LittleMissFanGirl14! And also reviews keep me motivated to keep writing! Also LittleMissFanGirl14 thank thank thank you you you! 3 ^^

_Kyle began walking towards the door a few feet away. "Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Matthew shouted as Kyle opened the door. Kyle turned his head to the side. "Out." He then walked out and slammed the door behind him while blinking away tears._

Kyle would be lying if he said that situation hasn't happened before. It just shocks him so much! He remembers when they met, Matthew was such a gentleman, he even defended Kyle from his own mother! He used to bring chocolates every other day after work just for him and gave him a kiss on the cheek!

Now... Now he's just a violent drunk. A violent drunk I fell in love with. No, No. That's not who I fell in love with!

God why does this happen to me! Can I just get some happiness!? Are you happy Kyle? No, I'm not, why should I! Ugh Matthews getting to you Kyle! What would happen if I broke up with him though! No where to go, mom wouldn't let me back after Matthew said I didn't need her and that I could stay with him... Stan and Kenny are out of the question. Maybe I can get a hotel or something, go back home wait for him to pass out, grab money, pack, and go..

Maybe I can go for just a few days.. Kyle looked up and around to figure out where he was. He had only walked down a sidewalk from the appartment so he really only had to turn around and walk for another few minutes until he got home.. No wait, what if he is still awake, I have only been gone for.. Kyle went to his back pocket to grab his phone, but felt it wasnn't there. Oh right, I left it back there.

Well just incase I guess I could walk around the old neighborhood. Yeah why not? It's only a few minutes away. Kyle turned around once more and began walking towards his olf neighborhood. After a few boring minutes of walking he reached the street he used to live on. Sadly for Kyle it began to snow and he was currently only wearing black skinny jeans and a red shirt of Matthew's which was far too big. He looked at each house thoughtfully, naming each kid he knew who has or is living there.

Kyle stopped walking and rubbed his arms and shivered from the cold. Honestly of all the places, did I really have to be born in this cold ass place, it's hell! You'd think I'd be use to it, having lived here my whole life, twenty four years!

By the light of a street lamp he could see someone walking in his direction on the side walk as well. Oh great, please don't be someone who I know... Or someone who wants to kill me, he added as an after thought.

The guy took no interest in Kyle what so ever, but Kyle just stared at him. The guy had brown hair and was only slightly heavy looking. A blue and yellow hat on his head and a red scarf and brown jacket. But the face! Kyle knew right away, that was Cartman! Kyle could recognize that face anywhere!

As they walked beside one another the guy said loudly, "Take a picture it'll last longer weirdo." Kyle couldn't help but call out to him. "C-Cartman?" The man turned around quickly and stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, and you are?" A grin broke out of Kyle's face before he coud stop himself. "Why, you can't remember your favorite jew?"

It looked like the brick of realization™(haha) hit him in the face. "Kyle?" He asked curiously. "Yeah dude." He scratched the back of his head almost awkwardly. He wasn't sure why he was so enthusiastic about seeing Cartman. He did kinda ditch everyone and hated him after all... "I didn't really get a good look at you, that's why I didn't really notice it was you. But answer me this, what the hell are you wearing? It's fucking cold, I'd die!" Kyle chuckled at that comment.

"I was just in a rush to get out I guess forgot my jacket. Also do you know the time? I left my phone too." Cartman looked him up and down. "Looks like you forgot your shoes too." Kyle blinked. What? He looked down and realized why his feet had been so cold and uncomfortable. So caught up in his thoughts he never bothered to check! How funny!

Kyle slapped his palm to has face. "Wow, I guess I did haha." Cartman laughed a little but pulled out his phone to check the time. "Anyways dummy, It's.. 11:45." Cartman said, a smirk on his face. Kyle did the math real quick. He's been walking for fifteen minutes. "Damn, I suppose I should start going home, I'd rather not be stuck in bad sick... for long. God knows I'm gonna be." He sighed. "Oh uh, want me to walk with you? I don't really have anything to do and I was out already." Cartman asked, slightly sheepishly.

Only to save Kyle from boredom he agreed. Cartman coudn't keep it to himself anymore, he just had to ask. "What the hell happened to you? Kyle you look like shit! Not only that but you have a busted lip and I think you're bleeding on the back of your head!" Kyle lifted a hand to his head and in the street light he saw only a tiny bit of blood and some dry blood on his fingers. He grimaced at the sight, he pulled out a tissue from his pocket (he always has a few) and wiped the blood on it. He tapped a clean side to his lip to check and see if it's bleeding. When he realized it wasn't he folded the tissue and put it in his pocket. He just kept walking not intending on answering Cartman.

"Jewww! Don't ignore me.." Cartman said half whining and half serious. "I just hit my head into the wall and bit my lip, it's really fine." He kept facing forward and saw his apartment only a bit away. "Lair." Kyle shrugged, "My appartment is right up here.."

When they reached the door, Cartman had walked to it with him, Kyle turned to him. "Maybe we should hang out soon. Or something I guess." Cartman nodded, "Yeah, you should give me your number." Cartman pulled out his phone and handed it to Kyle. He held it an typed in his name and number as a contact then handed it back. "Anyways It was actually good to see you, Cartm-" The door behind Kyle swung open and a rough hand grabbed his shoulder tightly. Kyle held back a yelp. "Kyle! Where were you!? You had me worried!" Kyle squirmed out of his grip and moved beside Cartman and faced Matthew. "I said I was just going out.." Kyle said slightly rubbing his shoulder, hoping Cartman wouldn't think badly of that action.

Matthew looked at Cartman eyes slightly narrowed. "Who's this, Kyle?" He said a hint of slight anger in his voice that Kyle thought only he caught. Before Kyle could answer Cartman spoke up. "Hello, I'm Eric Cartman, a friend of Kyle's. We had run into one another on a walk." Matthew straightened up a smile on his face. "Kyle, I didn't know you had more friends? And nice to meet you Eric." "Oh, well Cartman just moved back not too long ago.." Matthew was starting to look bored. "Whatever, like I said, nice to meet you. Kyle come on, I wanna talk to you about something." Cartman coughed. "Actually," He spoke up catching Matthews attention.

Cliffff hanger! Sorry if this chapter wasn't great guys! But yeah.. Review if you want, it keeps me motivated. ~TDDT


	3. Chapter 3

omg! I didn't think anyone would even take interest in this story! T.T I love you guys 3 A few things I want to mention; I literally write this story as I think of things, I have not planned anything! haha guess I should! I write but I never really read back over it, I don't really spell check either so sorry for mistakes! (I'll mention reviews at the bottom!)

_"Whatever, like I said, nice to meet you. Kyle come on, I wanna talk to you about something." Cartman coughed. "Actually," He spoke up catching Matthews attention_.

"Kyle only came home to pack a bag, he is staying over at my house tonight. We wanna catch up." Cartman seemed really confident with his words. Kyle was dying of fear on the inside at what Cartman. "We're busy Eric, Kyle and I have things to talk about." Matthew reached out for Kyle's arm to bring him inside but Kyle flinched back on instinct. "Uhm.. I really just wanna get my things for tonight, okay? We can talk tomorrow, or you can text me just I wanna grab my things."

Cartman grabbed Kyle's hand and began to leave. "You can just borrow my stuff." Cartman stopped when he felt Kyle tug back. He turned around to tell Kyle to come on when he noticed Matthew was actually holding his other hand. Ha yanked Kyle out of his grip and started leading him towards the door or the apartment. "Kyle can see you later, he needs his sleep and he's practically freezing to death." Matthew and Kyle disappeared through the door way and the door slammed behind him.

Cartman was frozen in place. What just happened. H-he did not just take him away like that... That was fucking bs! Cartman sighed and ran a hand through his hair knocking his hat off causing him to sigh again. Really he couldn't do anything, they could call the cops if he tried anything. Alls he knew was he was definitely going to be back tomorrow. He leaned down and grabbed his discarded hat from the ground.

When he got home he flopped down on his bed. He flipped over and layed on his back, his clothes and shoes still on. He pulled out his phone out of his jacket pocket. The day he came back he ran into Stan, Kenny, Bebe, and Wendy at KFC. He caught up with them getting both Stan and Kenny's numbers. He also ad learned that day that Kyle lived with his boyfriend in an apartment.

He looked through his contacts and found Stan's name and clicked on it and clicked 'message'. {Hey I kno this will sound weird but wut do u kno about Kyles bf?} It was only 12:21 so he assumed that he was still up. He sent the same message worded a little different to Kenny. He got a text back from Kenny almost right away. {Matthew? Hes kewl man! took us all out and bought us food! He's really nice and always jokes around I don't really talk to him though he's Kyle's man LOL}

Cartman raised an eyebrow at the message. Seems this guy really has tried to be on their good side. He couldn't be that good of a guy! He wouldn't have let Kyle out injured or yank him inside or even show so much hate! Kyle looked scared and pale! What's going on..? Cartman decided to wait for Stan's response before thinking of replying.

About half an hour later Cartman was playing Xbox when Stan finally gave an answer. {Wtf dude? Why do you wanna know about Kyle's boyfriend?} Cartman quickly answered not wanting Stan to put away his phone and not responding for another half hour. {Cuz 2 me he seems like a douche..} Maybe he shouldn't have said that.. He decided to continue playing Xbox. Five minutes later he got a message but from a unknown number. {Hey Cartman, It's Kyle.} Atleast Kyle remembered to message him whenever.. {Dude wut the hell happened!?} {Nothing. But it's okay thank you though Cartman.} Cartman began getting really suspicious now. {Wut happened Kyle}

He never got an answer but Stan texted him back. {You're totally jelly man! xD} Cartman stared blankly at the phone. He isn't going to lie to himself. He's liked Kyle for a long time now but right now this was purely concern. {No dude really I'm being serious. I think he hurt Kyle} He didn't want to go into detail. This ended up making Stan call him as soon as it said the message was read.

"What do you mean "hurt Kyle" Cartman..?" Stan seemed a little angry and concerned. "Stan I found Kyle outside a bloody mess, literally! When I began walking him home his _boyfriend_," He spit out boyfriend with slight disgust. "the guy wouldn't let Kyle stay with me and he kept grabbing Kyle and said they needed to talk. If you saw how scared Kyle looked you probably would have said Kyle is coming with you too."

"Where is Kyle then?" Stan asked. "He grabbed him and shoved him into the appartment and slammed the door in my face. Kyle won't even reply to me now. I don't trust that guy. How often are you and Kyle together?"

"What? Me and Kyle don't hang out often I'm with Wendy dude." Of course he would blow off Kyle for his whore.. "You should get Kenny and go over there with me tomorrow. That guy goes to work right?"

"Yeah he does, and just incase I'm gonna go with you. I'm not sure if you're right or what but If Kyle is in trouble I wanna be there." "Good." With that Cartman hung up and layed down and shut off his Xbox with his controller setting. He turned off his side lamp which was on and fell asleep.

This was mostly talk I'm sorry guys ;-;

Next chapter should show Kyle's POV on the night. I hope this was good enough! T-T

Big thanks to: LittleMissFanGirl14 and symphknot! 3 ty for reviews and sorry for not getting Kyle saved symphknot xD

And LittleMissFanGirl14 I, today realized how bad the cold had to be for Kyle. I was wearing jeans and a jacket today IN FLORIDA and was freezing my butt off! so I kinda know how ya feel. ;-; lol

Reviews keep me motivated! Have a good day (or night)!

-Much love TDDT 3


	4. Warden, my baby kitty :c

I don't think you're allowed to post these kinds of things, but.. :I

The story is gonna be held back a little, something happened and I've just been a little upset. Sorry guys I just can bring myself to write when im un happy, ya know? Thank you for all the wondeful reviews guys. c:

- Much love, TDDT. 3


	5. Chapter 5

(((Not sure if this is allowed to be posted, if not I apologize! Please do not take it down though!)))

Alright I'm not gonna keep yall anxious, though you probably aren't.

I'm really having a hard time, expecially with school and my relationship, hella lame, I know. To be honest I know for a fact this story won't be updated for a bit, if ever. I'll try but over this little hiatus I've kinda gotten out of ALL my fandoms. Not sure what I'm in to right now. But to make my boredom go away I may work on a little something that's been on my mind since before this little fic. Though, I may get back on to SP so don't be fully upset! Have hope in this loser!

It will, sadly, not be South Park, but Ed, Edd, n Eddy. If you would like you can check it out if you seem interested, this is what I have set up for it. (not made yet, nor thought fully out, like as in the plot.)

Earth is a little goofed in this new fic, Demons and Angels are at war! Though many places were left for the remaing humans, one of those places are Peach Creek. Though, knowing humans, do you really think it's peaceful with such a crazy war going on? AND where is Double D?

All I got really rn lol ^^'

Mostly inspired by some HU songs such as Been To Hell and an American Dad made up the A vs D thing which was only made up just now! may be changed later lol


End file.
